Middle Ground
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: The Social Network. The choice is there, hanging over everything now, festering like an open wound over every word you say to each other, every time you touch.  Mark/Eduardo, Slash


**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the plots in my head. This is just for fun :) This is based on the characters portrayed in the David Fincher film and is by no means a reflection on the actual people. **

**Warnings : Slash, Mark/Eduardo  
><strong>  
><strong>AN1 : Un'Beta'd. <strong>

**AN2 : The Social Network is my new obsession :) I highly recommend this film! I can't believe it doesn't have a section on here :( I have a livejournal that i post too now as well if you wanna find me there, I'm under SarahNix. First Mark/Eduardo. I am in love with them :D I don't even know what this is. I rambled on paper and this happened. I don't even know whose pov it is so feel free to imagine what you like, i think it prob works as them both, though i do lean towards one more than the other, let me know who you think of :)**

* * *

><p>The middle is dangerous. It's not far enough in that they've left the 'fucking like we'll die if we don't' stage but still far enough that <em>feelings<em>have started to creep in.

This is dangerous because people can get hurt now, he can get hurt and there's something to lose. It's not just blow jobs in deserted labs and screwing on the dorm room couch, it's threaded fingers on movie nights and kisses for the sake of kisses. It's burying your nose against the back of their neck as you sleep and positively _glowing_ just because they smiled at you.

Terrifying, that's what it is, all the more because it came out of fucking _nowhere. _There were rules weren't there, to keep this from happening? A bit of fun, tension relief. How did that turn into-Christ, take a breath, try not to choke-a relationship? And now because it's the middle it can only go two ways can't it? Forwards or backwards and no matter how _surreal _it is, backwards isn't really an option. Sure it would be nice to just go back to screwing simply because they could, bringing each other off because they both enjoyed it so why not? No expectations so no disappointments. The sex was definitely hot, positively mind blowing, but it was empty wasn't it?

It didn't _mean_ anything and isn't it better if it does? Isn't having a _connection_ supposed to be the point?

Forwards is loaded though because simple most definitely does not apply. Forwards has the proverbial fork in the road. Forwards has the option to accept the feelings, act on them, embrace them and probably make them all the more stronger. The further you go the more the risk increases and the more it'll hurt when it ends, because that's the fork. One road-godplease_please_-where you'll stay together and the other, well, it's the opposite isn't it? Complete disaster, horrendous fucking mistake that'll end with someone _ruined. _

Though ruined is exactly what you'll be staying in this limbo. Lost, because you can't have it both ways no matter how much you try. Once it starts you have to choose. Back or onwards? Try or run? You _could _run, run now before it gets too deep and then maybe it won't hurt, maybe you'll be able to move on and one day look back and only wince a little at the huge mistake you nearly made (did make).

Maybe it's too late though. Maybe the second you have even one feeling it's the beginning of the end-or the beginning of the start, fork in the road and all.

The choice is there, hanging over everything now, festering like an open wound over every word you say to each other, every time you touch. It's so tangible you can almost _tastesmellheartouch_ it and it screams at you, _choose_, don't you know you have to decide!

You want to scream back that this was _never meant to happen! _Don't you understand that a heart can be broken, can be torn and shattered until no one will ever be able to fix it? How can you choose when you don't know that they are worth it, if they are _safe_.

Faith.

That's what everything hinges on. Faith that one way or another, what ever you choose, that it'll turn out okay. That if you run your heart won't break and your body won't die against the loss. That if you stay it'll just _please_ work and you can keep it warm and alive and yours.

Faith that while you're dancing around in this void like a fucking _toddler_, he isn't already skipping over the finish line.


End file.
